1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a method for manufacturing the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As display devices which are thin and lightweight (so-called flat panel displays), liquid crystal display devices including liquid crystal elements, light-emitting devices including self light-emitting elements, field emission displays (FEDs), and the like have been competitively developed.
In liquid crystal display devices, response speed of liquid crystal molecules is required to be increased. Among various kinds of display modes of liquid crystal, a ferroelectric liquid crystal (FLC) mode, an optical compensated birefringence (OCB) mode, and a mode using a liquid crystal exhibiting a blue phase can be given as liquid crystal modes by which high-speed response is possible.
When the mode using liquid crystal exhibiting a blue phase is employed, an alignment film is not needed and the viewing angle can be widened; therefore, further research thereon has been particularly carried out for practical use (for example, see Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1 is a report that polymer stabilization treatment is performed on liquid crystal to widen a temperature range in which a blue phase appears.
[Reference]
    [Patent Document 1] PCT International Publication No. 05/090520